Harry and Hermione Forever- A Collection of Ficlet
by Am I Missing
Summary: Fluff 4 Ever!! A bunch of UNRELATED ficlets!!! As promised!!! R/R!!!!


A/N : Hey guys !!!! I'm happy to present my new collection of Harry/Hermione ficlets !! Not to be confused but these are UNRELATED stories !!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I own NOTHING !!!! Blah blah blah.  
  
Dedication : This story is dedicated to my fave authors : HarryHermione4Ever, Ryoko Blue, God Of Fire, HarryNZ, and HermioneShiara !!!!  
  
I Wished For You  
  
By : Emili Potter  
  
Summary : This is a fic about Harry and Hermione's engagment. A year after they leave Hogwarts !  
  
Hermione sat watching the fire. The flames danced and flickered. Hermione shivered. She wasn't cold, wrapped in her boyfriend, Harry Potter's, arms. She smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back. They were in pure bliss.  
  
"I love you." Hermione murmured kissing Harry lightly. He returned the kiss.  
  
"I love you too." He said, playing with a curled piece of brown hair on Hermione's head. She smiled at him. Before letting their lips caress the other's. She pulled Harry deeper into the kiss. She released the kiss after a few moments.  
  
"Minnie (A/N : Everyone thinks her nickname is Mione well I call her Minnie.)," Harry said. "This may sound… strange but I wished for you."  
  
"Huh ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I wished for you. When I was little and lived with the Dursley's I wished for someone who loved me like you do. " He said.  
  
"I wished for you , too. I would always wish for my prince to come and sweep me off my feet." She said.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "Minnie ?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, hon." She said, staring into Harry's bright green eyes.  
  
"You know how we've been living together for awhile and stuff ?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded, Well, Hermione, will you marry me ?" He asked. Hermione stared him.  
  
"Are you serious ?" She asked. Harry's face fell. "This isn't a dream ? I'm not hallucinating ??!!" She exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes and a million times yes !!!!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are YOU serious ?" Harry asked, smiling like a maniac.  
  
"Yes !! Is there a ring ??!!" She said. Harry smiled and reached in his pocket pulling out small velvet box. He opened it. Inside rested a smll ring. It had a white-gold setting and the gem was a sapphire, with two diamond on the side. It was gorgeous. "Oh my…" Hermione said, as Harry slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"You like it ?" Harry asked, a smiling playing on his lips. Hermione nodded enthusiasticly. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss that lasted at least 10 minutes.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter." Hermione said.  
  
"And I love you Hermione Granger." Harry said. He kissed her again, letting his kiss drift down her neck. She sighed. 'Could my life be better ?' She thought to herself.  
  
The next day she and Harry told Ron and Lavender, who had been married since they got out of school because Lavender got pregnant. They had a daughter, Megan, and were expecting a boy in a few months.  
  
"Oh ! I'm SO happy for you." Lavender said.  
  
"So am I. My best friends… wow." Ron said, giving Hermione a quick hug and slapping Harry on the back.  
  
"Ow. Your suppose to congratulate me, not try and kill me." Harry lughed. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Tomato, tomahto (A/N : You know what I mean right ?)." Ron said, still shrugging.  
  
"Boys, will you ever grow up ?" Hermione said, pretending to be disapointed. Ron and Harry shook their heads no.  
  
"Not Really-"  
  
"Probably not-"  
  
"Doubt it-" Hermione swatted at Harry. He ducked away from her. When she stopped he caught her lips with his. She returned his kiss wholeheartedly.  
  
"Aww… how romantic." Lavender crooned, "How come we never do that ?" She asked to Ron, crosssing her arms over her very large stomach. Ron leaned in and kissed her mid-rant.  
  
Later that night Harry and Hermione arrived at their flat in London. As soon as they got there Harry caught Hermione by the waist.  
  
"I love you." He said, kissing her softly.  
  
"I love you, too." She said kissing him.  
  
A/N : Ahhhhh fluff !! It makes the world go 'round. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this !!!! I like writing but I got writers block mid-story… yikes !!! 


End file.
